Duel Academy Celebration
by Rose-Aki
Summary: A big celebration takes place at Duel Academy and the gang is invited. Crow asks Aki to be his date for the evening. Will she accept and what is Yusei's reaction to this? Faithshipping
1. Big news

A/N: Welcome to my first story :)

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day for Yusei and his friends Jack and Crow. They worked on their D-Wheels for the WRGP. Ruka, Rua and Aki were at Duel Academy and wanted to visit the guys afterwards.<p>

When the three entered the garage they heard a loud 'BANG'.

They ran inside to see Jack, Crow and Yusei covered in a cloud of black smoke.

"Yo, are you guys alright?" Rua screamed into the smoke cloud.

"Yeah we are fine. It was just a little accident." Yusei replied.

After the smoke was gone Aki, Rua and Ruka came down to talk to the guys. Crow was the first one to speak to Aki.

"Aki you look great today."

"Um thanks Crow, that's really sweet of you." Aki replied a little uncomfortable with the situation.

For a while now Crow had started to flirt with Aki. Of course had Yusei noticed this and got jealous, because he had feelings beyond friendship for Aki . He was always the responsible leader that could handle every situation, but when it came to showing his feelings he was shy.

Yusei couldn't help, but frown slightly at the scene between Crow and Aki. Jack noticed this and pulled Yusei aside to talk with him about it.

"Yusei, I know you are jealous of Crow because he acts this way with Aki."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't fool me Yusei. I know you have a crush on her, it's obvious."

"No, I haven't." Yusei said slightly blushing.

"Keep telling yourself that. When you aren't jealous you don't have to worry about Crow asking Aki out." Jack teased.

'Thanks Jack, before our conversation I felt bad, now I feel worse.' Yusei thought.

When Yusei and Jack came back Rua was announcing something to the rest of the gang.

"Guys I want to tell you something really important."

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. What do you think?

A/N: First of all I want to thank my reviewers.

Prince of Duels: Thank you for your advice. I hope you like this chapter :)

GSP224: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

><p>"Guys I want to tell you something really important."<p>

"Just tell them Rua." Ruka said.

"We have a big celebration at Duel Academy and each of us can bring one person with us, meaning you three can come with us to the party."

"Only if you want to come." Ruka added politely.

"Yeah I think we need a break and it sounds like a good idea. Jack? Yusei? Are you in?" Crow asked.

"Yes, it sounds good to me."Jack and Yusei answered.

"There is only one problem. Rua forgot to tell you that the celebration is tonight." Aki mentioned.

"That isn't a problem we haven't anything to do tonight right guys? Right." Crow answered his own question so Jack and Yusei couldn't disagree.

'Crow is only so excited because he has the chance to spend time with Aki, even if it is with the rest of the gang.' Jack thought. 'But I think it could get interesting tonight. Maybe Yusei will finally make a move on Aki when he sees her with Crow.'

"Aki if you want I can pick you up at your house and drive you to the Academy. We can meet the others there. What do you think?" Crow suggested.

Aki looked to Yusei to see if he would disagree or frown. Something that would show her that he cared, but there was no reaction from him.

'Why isn't he jealous or tries to stop Crow from flirting with me? I think he doesn't feel the same way about me after all. Maybe he even wants that Crow and I get together, because he wants to see his friends happy. What ever it is I will go with Crow because obviously Yusei doesn't care about what I do.' Aki thought.

"Yes, sure I would love to go with you." Aki said.

"Great. I can pick you up at 7.30 o'clock in front of your house?" Crow offered happily.

"Yeah, thank you Crow." Aki replied.

Yusei watched the conversation with a slight frown on his face.

'Why didn't I say that I could pick her up? Maybe she likes Crow more than me.'

Yusei's thoughts were interrupted by Ruka.

"Aki, would you like to go shopping with me? I need a dress for the celebration."

"Sure Ruka I need new clothes, too. See you later guys." Aki said leaving with Ruka to the mall.

After they had left Rua said that he wanted to go home and play some video games. Jack and Yusei worked on the new engine for the WRGP while Crow polished his D-Wheel for the evening to impress Aki.

Meanwhile in the mall with Ruka and Aki.

"Aki can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it Ruka?"

"You know, I noticed that Crow flirts a lot with you. Do you think he likes you?"

"Of course he likes me we are friends."

"No, that's no what I meant Aki. You know I mean like as in more than friendship." Ruka clarified.

"Oh no, there is nothing between me and Crow except friendship. I have no feeling for Crow, because I..." Aki stopped abruptly.

'Cut it off or you might tell her that you have feelings for Yusei.' Aki thought.

"Because what Aki?" Ruka insisted on knowing.

"Um...It is nothing really. Look there is my favorite store let's go inside and pick out dresses for the evening."

Aki's attempt to change the theme didn't work.

"Aki is it because you have feelings for Yusei?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Preparations

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review :)

GSP224: I' m glad you liked the last chapter :)

amk8930: I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing :)

* * *

><p>"Aki is it because you have feelings for Yusei?"<p>

"How did you know th-... Um I mean I don't know what you are talking about Ruka."

"Aki you can talk to me about this. I know for a while now that you fell in love with Yusei. I see the way you look at him and that you smile more often when he is around. It's very obvious."

'It's useless to pretend that I haven't feelings for Yusei... Ruka found it out.' Aki sighed. 'Wait did she say I was obvious?'

"What do you mean with 'obvious'? Do you think Yusei and the others know about my crush?" Aki asked with fear clearly visible in her voice.

"Don't worry. I as a girl noticed this. I think guys don't see these little details."

"If you say so..."

"By the way I think Yusei feels the same way about you."

"I don't think so Ruka. He didn't show me that he is interested in me and he even let Crow ask me out."Aki argued.

"In my opinion he has feelings for you, but he isn't good in showing his emotions. You see he is the 'serious-type' who doesn't like to show his feelings openly."

"Even if you are right, Yusei is to good for me."

"Aki, that isn't true. You would be the perfect couple."

"If you say so.." Aki wasn't convinced. "Anyway let's continue shopping. We haven't much time left to find good dresses for tonight."

"Oh you are right Aki. Let's go."

The two made their way to Aki's favorite store, which was the one she mentioned before.

First they tried to find a new dress for Ruka. They decided on a pink dress with matching gloves.

While Ruka had found her dress fast Aki couldn't decide which dress she wanted to wear to the dance. After a while they decided to ask a shop assistant for help. She found four dresses that Aki liked.

The first one was a long rose dress with a ribbon on the hip and diamonds above the ribbon. Ruka mentioned that it didn't match Aki 's hair so Aki tried the second dress on.

The next one was white with black lace at the end. In addition to that she wore matching gloves in black with white lace at the end. Aki liked this one, but she wasn't entire convinced, so the search continued.

The third one was a beautiful red dress, which was really short and fit Aki's body perfectly. She decided that this was her favorite and that she didn't want another.

After they had payed for their dresses they went to another store and Aki bought matching black high heels. Finally they had everything for the dance.

"That was fun. Thank you so much for shopping with me Aki."

"No problem Ruka and thank you for your advice."

"See you tonight at the dance Aki." Ruka said as she waved goodbye at Aki.

When Aki came home she had only one hour left till Crow wanted to pick her up, so she started to get ready. She applied make-up and styled her hair.

Aki was ready just in time. When she looked at herself in her mirror she decided that she was ready. The doorbell rang and Aki began to get really nervous because she didn't know how the evening would turn out for her.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Beginning of an interesting evening

A/N: I know I haven't update this story for a while, but here is finally chapter four :)

* * *

><p>Aki and Crow arrived at the Academy and entered the huge decorated ballroom, where the celebration took place. They had their arms interlaced as they made their way to the gang.<p>

'This can turn out to get really interesting.' Jack thought with a grin on his face.

'Wow Aki looks beautiful in that dress. If only I had asked her to the dance, she would be with me right now. Just look at the big grin on Crow's face. I know he is my friend and I should be happy for him, but I can't help but feel jealous.' Yusei thought when he saw Aki and Crow come over to them.

"Hey guys." Crow greeted the group happily.

"Aki you look great." Ruka complimented Aki, who blushed in return.

"Thanks Ruka. You look good too."

"Aki would you like to dance?" Crow asked her politely.

"Sure." Aki agreed and the couple made their way to the dance floor.

Later in the evening Jack had found some guys, which whom he could talk about dueling. Ruka and Rua had went over to their friends. Yusei was the only one left behind, standing alone next to the buffet. He watched Crow and Aki dance.

'I can't believe I let Crow take Aki to this celebration. I should be the one dancing with her right now. When they get back over here I will ask Aki to dance with me.' Yusei decided.

After a few songs Aki and Crow went back to Yusei.

"Where are the others?" Aki asked surprised and looked around for her friends.

"Jack found some guys, who remembered that he was the King of Turbo Duels and now they have to listen to his stories. I feel bad for them. Well Ruka and Rua are over there talking with their friends." Yusei explained.

"Alright... Aki would you like to drink something?" Crow asked.

"Yes that would be nice Crow." She smiled at him.

"Okay be right back." Crow announced and went to the punchbowl to get Aki and himself a drink.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Yusei finally tell Aki how he feels, now that Crow isn't there? What do you think? Please review :)


	5. Time to confess

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

Miss Nile: Thanks for your suggestions. I will try to improve the grammar and spelling. I hope you like the ending :)

amk8930: Thank you so much for supporting me with your reviews. I hope you enjoy the end of the story and keep reading my stories :)

* * *

><p>"Okay be right back." Crow announced and went to the punchbowl to get Aki and himself a drink.<p>

When he left Yusei and Aki stood there in an awkward silence till Yusei couldn't stand it any longer and spoke up.

"So are you enjoying the dance so far?"

"Yeah Crow is a great dancer and a real gentleman. Who would have thought that." Aki replied.

"That's great." Yusei said.

'Why can't he show some reaction to what I said? Getting jealous or something. Anything that would show that he cares about me more than a friend.' Aki thought bitterly.

Actually had she tried to get some emotion out of Yusei by saying that about Crow, but she got no reaction. She had hoped that Yusei would get jealous and would try to show her that he was better for her than Crow, but he stayed emotionless.

After this failed attempt to start a conversation Aki and Yusei stayed silent until Crow arrived with the drinks.

"Here this is for you Aki."

"Thank you Crow." Aki smiled grateful at him.

The three made small talk and when Aki had finished her drink Yusei decided to ask her what he had wanted to ask her the whole evening.

"Aki would you like to dance?"

"If that's okay for Crow." Aki said coldly. She had waited the whole evening to hear this from Yusei, but after the failed conversation she wasn't so enthusiastic anymore.

"That's fine with me man, but bring her back in one piece." Crow said jokingly to Yusei.

Yusei offered Aki his hand. She took it and they went to the dance floor.

It was a slow song and Yusei thought it was the perfect time to confess. The whole situation with Crow made him realized that he had to step up is game if he wanted Aki to be his girlfriend.

"Aki I have to tell you something." Yusei said after a few minutes of dancing. He pulled away slightly so he could see her eyes.

"What is it Yusei?" Aki asked almost hopefully.

She hoped that Yusei would finally realize that he loved her, but she knew that this would never happen. All the more surprising was it for her when Yusei confessed.

"Aki there is something I wanted to tell you for a while now. This evening I realized how much I care for you... I love you Aki Izayoi." Yusei blushed because of his confession, but looked directly into Aki's eyes.

"Oh Yusei I was waiting so long to hear that from you. I love you too." Aki had tears of joy in her eyes.

When a tear rolled down her cheek Yusei wiped it away with his thumb.

"Aki you are beautiful." He whispered softly.

Then he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Aki in return closed her eyes too and finally their lips met in a sweet first kiss. Yusei placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him to deepened the kiss. Aki happily encircled her arms around Yusei's neck and returned the kiss with equal passion.

On the other side of the dance floor Jack had interrupted his stories about his victories as the King of Turbo Duels and looked at the new couple.

'Took you long enough.' He thought smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally finished this story and I hope you liked the ending :)


End file.
